Primeras Impresiones
by alexei sullivan
Summary: Pequeño One-shot acerca de inuyasha es mas una forma de agaradecimiento a la serie que algo romantico pero adelante pasen sera algo extrañamente divertido


**Discalaimer los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahasi historia sin fines de lucro XD XD dedicado a aquellas personas a las que Inuyasha formo parte de su vida **

**En la vida nada es coincidencia todo ocurre por una razón **

Nunca les ha pasado que llega un momento en el día en que intentan recodar algo pero simple y sencillamente no pueden como si su mente se quedara estática y te dijera " mejor no lo recuerdes" pero típico tu insistes e insistes hasta que puedes recordarlo pues si hoy es uno de esos días y todo se debe a que estoy sola en una nueva escuela sin conocer a nadie y me dedico a divagar por la ventana como de costumbre.

Mi nombre es Vanesa Rodríguez y tengo 15 años acabo de terminar la escuela secundaria y estoy en mi primer dia de curso inicial en la preparatoria, al principio me encontraba tan nerviosa no podía dormir ni comer una parte de mi estaba emocionada pero la otra ( la parte mas consciente y racional estaba aterrada) como rayos pensé que podría sobrevivir sola en una escuela nueva sin ningún conocido , pero debo admitirlo mi terquedad fue la que me trajo a la preparatoria numero 10 ya que no quería tener conmigo a mis viejos compañeros de secundaria con sus misma típicas burlas y además que remedio¡ soy toda una antisocial, pero dejando aun lado mis rencores adolescentes me he pasado todo el dia mirando a través de la ventana ya que no ha llegado algún maestro para dar clase así que en lugar de buscar una nueva amistad me he dedicado a algo que en mi opinión es mas divertido divagar, bueno para mi es muy divertido pero en lo que respecta a mis profesores es una perdida de tiempo y que decir de mi madre que cada vez que me ve en ese estado se enfada aunque el enfado le dura poco ya que es una persona demasiado dulce.

Sin embargo un recuerdo me ha invadido, es algo extraño pues de mi infancia no recuerdo mucho …en realidad no recuerdo nada solamente lo que he escuchado por relatos de mi madre o por fotos viejas he mirado el árbol frente a la ventana por horas y juro que en un momento he visto un destello y escuchado un grito lejano ahogodo para mi suerte la camapana sono y todos hemos salido del salón al fin¡ libertad todos toman sus cosas y se reúnen averiguando donde viven y preguntadose unos a tros que bus los transporta y asi quedan para irse juntos yo tomo mi mochila y me voy no tengo que preguntar a nadie si vive cerca de mi casa porque ya se la respuesta nadie esto se debe a que si vivo en el centro de la ciudad y la mayoría de mis " nuevos" compañeros viven en las regiones mas alejadas de la ciudad asi que mejor tomo mis cosas y me voy caminando.

En mi interior estoy feliz es la primera vez que regreso sola a casa en el bus si se que muchos pensaran noña¡ pero a mi me da igual camino con lentitud retrasando el momento de llegar a casa, no piensen que no quiero llegar pero esta nueva libertad es tan …. Gratificante camino por las solitarias calles de regreso a casa cuando llego al aprque me detengo a observar los arboles y las plantas que crecen ahí de forma silvestre y descontrolada se nota que aquel parque necesitaba un buen mantenimiento lo mire un poco mas y llego a mi aquel recuerdo un brillo y un grito ahogado sacudi la cabeza y seguí con mi camino cuando estaba por dar el primer paso mis pies se toparon con una hoja de papel estaba totalmente arrugada y un poco sucia asi que la aparte con el pie y sigue mi camino pero aquella hoja volvió y se pego a mi pie de nuevo la aparte y la hoja repitió lo mismo entonces despertó mi curiosidad la levante del suelo me senté en una de las viejas bancas del parque desarrugue la hoja la alise bien y mire lo que contenía….en realidad no había nada escrito mire por detrás y nada pero cuando la gire ….estaba ahí un dibujo muy poco marcado era el dibujo de un muchacho muy curioso cabello largo y..¿Orejas de gato? Pero que rayos ¡? –Pensé- lo mire y tenia una mirada triste…melancólica como si sufriera como si se sintiera solo…y

_que no perteneces- dije en un susurro-que pasa amigo ¿porque esa cara? –le pregunte a la hoja- tu…también te sientes solo no es así? Como si no pertenecieras a ningún lugar…-lo observe fijamente como por cinco minutos cuando caí en cuenta –ayyyyyyyyy pero que estoy haciendo le estoy hablando a una hoja de papel en definitiva necesito llegar a casa así que me levante tome la hoja la guarde en la mochila y me fui directo a la parada del autobús.

Mientras viajaba en el autobús me quede pensando ¿quien es mi amigo del dibujo? Lo recordaba haber visto en alguna aparte pero mi memoria fallaba me concentre tanto en recordarlo que cuando mire por la ventanilla la parada donde debía bajarme había quedado atrás hacia unos segundos así que toque la campanilla y baje de un salto del bus ante la mirada de un molesto conductor y algunas risillas de los pasajeros ( ¬¬) .

Llegue caminando a mi casa y continúe con la rutina de todos los días limpiar la casa de arriba abajo hacer la comida, hacer la tarea que me asignaron en el curso y me dispuse a encender la televisión y ver mi programa favorito ( o mas bien el único para quienes no tenemos la ventaja de contar con televisión de paga ) cuando observe a mi hermano brincado de un lado a otro diciendo ya va a empezar¡ ya va a empezar¡

-Cállate Alex intento ver la tele-le grite

-Ven Vane- me levanto de la silla y me llevo a la televisión que se encontraba en el cuarto de mi madre (para tener trece era muy molesto ¬¬)- tienes que verlo sé que te gustara es genial a mi me ha encantado

- y que te hace pensar que lo que a ti te gusta me agradara a mi ehh ¬¬- le contradije –ya veras por favor Vane dale una oportunidad –me sentó en una silla y encendió la televisión suspire y cerré los ojos con fuerza "cuando acabara este día" pensé después se escucho la música que marcaba el inicio del programa la música y la letra eran buenas debía reconocerlo pero….solo eso yo seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de evitar un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con atacarme

-Abre los ojos Vane no seas necia- me dijo Alex cuando se termino la canción y se escucharon algunos ruidos extraños gente gritando y al fin sucedió el dolor de cabeza llego a atacarme¡ - Alexxxxxxx- dije en tono fastidiado escuchaba varios gritos y la voz de un chico bastante arrogante pero me negaba a abrir los ojos cuando de pronto lo escuche

-INUYASHA- dijo la voz de una chica y abrí los ojos justo en el momento en que una flecha se clavaba en algo rojo fue una sensación de deja Vu horrible mire al chico y lo reconocí al instante me levante de mi silla rápidamente y salí corriendo directo a mi mochila la abrí y saque todos mis cuadernos hasta que la encontré, aquella hoja y la mire era el mismo chico y dije

-Tu eres Inuyasha…- tome la hoja y silenciosamente regrese a mi asiento y mire a una chica con uniforme verde de lo mas común que estaba curioseando en un lugar muy obscuro- Oye Alex y el muchacho de la flecha? – le pregunte a mi hermano

-Espera Vane ya veras- me dijo- ahora cállate

Asi que guarde silencio y mire fijamente la televisión mientras las imágenes iba pasando en la televisión el resplandor el grito ahogado ahora todo tenia sentido ….bueno al menos eso parecía.

Al principio comencé a aburrirme para ser sincera me aburro con mucha facilidad y entonces la chica llego a un árbol y volví a ver al muchacho ya no me cabía la menor duda era el mismo las mismas orejas la misma cara, sin embargo, su expresión era distinta en la televisión parecía dormido y en el dibujo tenia una expresión bastante triste y melancólica…. Mientras seguía observando como la muchacha era tratada como una prisionera al menos al final la liberaron pobre chica¡ pensé seguimos viendo hasta que lo volví a escuchar esa voz ….. era el chico al parecer ya había despertado pero su voz sonaba muy molesto con la tal Kikyo acaso asi se llamaba la chica ….

A con que se llama Ahome vaya ….. la perla, la perla de verdad ya me estaba hartando un poco aunque la historia ya me había atrapado muy a mi pesar

-Quitale la flecha-dije en voz alta mientras mi hermano soltaba una risilla pero en cuanto vi su expresión al ser liberado me hize la misma pregunta que la chica llamada Ahome se hizo al final del capitulo…¿ acaso no es el héroe de la caricatura?

Bueno este pequeño relato ( como pudieron darse cuenta) un hecho de la vida real al principio me quede algo impresionada pero después como cualquier persona lo deje en el olvido pero hace poco una compañera de la universidad ( si ya estoy en la universidad XD XD ) me pregunto y…¿ como conociste inuyasha? Bueno al principio dije que había sido cosa de mi hermano menor Alex pero ahora que lo pienso bien ustedes quien creen que haya sido el responsable de todo esto ( desde pasarme horas leyendo fics de Inuyasha y de gastar mas dinero del que tengo en las convenciones) el destino o mi hermano.

Pero algo es seguro desde el día que logre ver Inuyasha ya jamás me volví a sentir sola pues al día siguiente conocí a una chica que al igual que yo lo veía y pues que decir nos volvimos las mejores amigas aunque ahora ya no nos vemos tan seguido aun nos quedan los recuerdos de todo eso ya que amabas sufríamos con la pobre Ahome XD XD pero bueno aquí les dejo este one –shot que en mi manera de ver es una forma de agradecer a Inuyasha el hecho de haberme dado un lugar al cual pertenecer y a aceptarme tal cual soy …. Bueno nos vemos y gracias por leerrr

P.d disculpen las faltas ortográficas hahahha es que estoy medio ciega XD XD

Y GRACIAS INUYASHA hahhahahahha byyyyyyyye


End file.
